The Unwanteds
by appleslikeaboss
Summary: 6 teenagers find themselves needing eachothers skills while in the wilderness., there they discover secrets about their seemingly perfect and peaceful society.


**Hi guys this is an original story, a distopic novel in which 6 teenagers find themselves banding together in order to survive. Hope you like it :)**

THE  
UNWANTEDS

The Society

Terry Evergreener:

"Hello everyone. I'm Terry Evergreener the conductor of this society. We  
are a peaceful group with no intention of harm. We divide this grand area into  
sectors for this very reason, to keep the peace. Imagine a bullseye, this is  
how we are layered out.. The Grand City Center in the center. The poorest and  
the orphanage on the next ring so we have the better ability to protect them.  
The three middle class rings are in the middle and the two upper class rings on  
the outside. Course we have a military ring circling the very outer edge of the  
society so that danger never penetrates the boundaries. Then there is the  
wilderness. We send the Unwanteds out there to learn important lessons so that  
they are better accepted into our society. We run a clean environment for  
everyone to live and grow and learn. As some history to give you we were  
established more than 50 years ago as an idea to create a better and more  
organized society as well as a more peaceful one. We do not have just one  
president, dictator, or monarchy. We are more of a self-sustaining area with me  
as a figure head. To give speeches from the people and not as anything much  
else. Thank you."

I turned off the video broadcast and stepped down. "Where's the last batch  
of the misfortunate?" I barked at my assistant Karry Lemm.

"Being thrown out now ma'am and might I say what a convincing speech you  
put on." She beamed handing me my Chi Latte. I scoffed, her joyfulness  
annoyed me. She was the epitome of exactly what I despised. I grabbed the latte  
from her grasp and stalked down the hallway. My tall black shoes clacking  
against the pure white marble floors. I sat down at my computer tapping my  
fingers on the keys, sending the email to throw the little street rats out. I  
snickered, have fun kids, your problems are only beginning.

Fears

Lillian Parker:

The name's Lillian Parker. Fears, mine? Yeah, sounds about right. My parents  
have to me to be afraid, I resent them for this. It leaves me weak. Animals, they  
will be my death and I'm sure of it. I know much and train little. I'm narrow  
and small and certainly not built for hand to hand combat. I know this so I  
stick with my knowledge, nature and survival skills, that I've obtained. I  
asked for this though. The fight that had put me in my situation. My parents  
never loved me, they only cared for my sister and everyone knew this. I was  
miserable but I wanted to prove myself. If I could survive the Unwanteds they'd  
love me at least a little more.

The day of the fight was nightmarish and surreal. It plays back it my head over  
and over still as if it happened minutes ago.

*italic* "You think you're perfect and you're NOT! You a scrawny little  
bird of a thing and I could snap you like a twig!" *Normal* I fidgeted at  
the insult. Birds were terrible. The worst and she knew KNEW that was my worst  
fear.

*italic* "I can survive! You're just an oaf with no intellect  
WHATSOEVER!" *normal* This is when my parents came to her aide, my father  
hitting my head with his hand knocking me over onto all fours. My mom huddled  
over the sobbing fool, pitiful, that wasn't even a terrible insult.

*italic* "Fine then, throw me with the Unwanteds because you obviously  
don't care about me!" *normal* My eyes were wet with tears when I had said  
it, I remember the pain throbbing in the back of my head from where he hit me.  
But, I couldn't stay. I was abused to the point of near insanity. So, now you  
know the beginning.

My old resident was House 5 of Atwater Street, Sector 7, born of High Class,  
the society. That was part of our stamps or marks, the stamp would look  
somewhat like this.

LP H5AS-S7HCS

11/26/38

5729574291

This was my stamp, my old one, the middle line was my birthday and the last my  
code, so if they needed to find me, they would. But they changed it, I still  
had the birthday and the code but my first line, my line of residency, was  
changed to W-UNWTD. Or meaning wilderness- unwanted. When it was changed it  
stung like a branding they used so long ago to see who owned what cow. I was  
thrown into the wilderness then, which I wasn't afraid of in general but the  
animals, I could hear them. I knew that these were my eventual fate but I was  
going to survive as best I could, my knowledge of wilderness was huge, massive,  
natural science was my forte. So I set off, food and water being the only thing  
on my mind.

Serah Smithsdale:

Hi, erm, I guess... My name is Serah. And I am part of the Unwanteds. I, I'm  
sorry, I'm not good with people or much else other than hunting and animals.  
Fears? Everything. Darkness, heights, being alone... And now I am... I have to  
face all of these, sometimes all at once. My build is fair for fighting, though  
I prefer guns and bows with arrows or even throwing knives, but don't get me  
wrong, my hand to hand combat skill isn't horrible. And, my family life stunk  
but I'm not ready to go into that yet. I'm shy of people at first but I warm up  
once I've rambled on a little as I have now.

My boyfriend, Nathan, is who keeps me strong. He was cast out as well but we  
were separated. His brown eyes had locked with my violet ones the last time we  
had seen each other, his lips had pressed against mine and his fingers ran  
through my blonde hair down to my red colored tips. I miss him. But I can't  
think about that now, I'm unarmed in a place with every fear possible, which is  
my goal. Conquer my fears. I have a list of how to survive, it's the basics but  
I think it'll work.

Surviving:

- weapon

- food & water

- shelter

- find Nathan

- conquer phobias

Well, I don't know what much else to tell you. I have no idea what to use for a  
weapon which was my only hope. Where is Nathan now?

Travis Engleman:

This is stupid. Names Travis. I belong in that place. They kicked me outta  
there cause 'parently I'm too stupid and cause too much trouble. The last fight  
I was in I broke my foot. Not on purpose and no way no other guy touched me. I  
am strong, can kill stuffs easily. I use this to survive, I'll show dem all  
that I can live there. I have no fear, nothing can hurt me.

Anna-gale Xi:

Hello. I am Anna-gale, sister of Pings. I am not able to comprehend the reason  
for taking us out of the society. For we were not harming anyone, in reality we  
were making many happy with our music. The birds seem to sing along and many  
people know is by name. Yet because of our lack of finances and our youth we  
were discarded like trash. My only real fears are fear itself and a world  
without music. I believe that our songs and our abilities will help us. We too  
know the needs for survival, the usual food and water along with a tiny beam of  
hope provided by shelter.


End file.
